The Curfew from Hell
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Someone is destroying property across town which the curfew has enforce the local curfew on the local minors which the spree had brought the Coon and friends out of the shadows to finds those are behind it.(On- Hold)
1. Out of Shadows

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied sexual situations, violence and terms and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**The Curfew from Hell**

**Chapter 1: Out of the Shadows**

One late afternoon has recently settles over the small sleepy semi- normal mountain town of South Park, Colorado which it is a very busy morning already for the South Park Police force after getting calls on overnight vandalism had taken place that Mayor McDaniels is on a warpath right now after she had found about it by accident which she is putting pressure on the police force to finds those punks right now. Which Yates isn't very pleased when he had gotten that call from her that she had ordered him, BarBrady and Dawson to her office for a special meeting to discusses about the case in privacy. Cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was seated at her desk while her aides were flanked on each sides of her. That BarBrady and Dawson was seated in front of her desk which Yates was standing behind them while he was holding a file that has the police reports in his left hand.

"Oh, alright everyone that you have any idea on an ideal suspect or suspects in your case right now which the local press has hounding me all morning long that I'm sick of doing no comment or investigation is still ongoing ruse when they call me nonstop all morning long, Harrison?!" McDaniels said in a very bitchy tone voice which she was sitting there and clasping her hands together as she looks at them with great concern and yet annoyance while she was listening to their report.

"Madam Mayor that we don't know who had done the vandalism across town which they'd taken all of security cameras out that we had no chance to identities those punks?!" Yates said as he stepped forward her desk which he has notices the very ornery mayor who was sitting there in complete silent at that moment.

"Jesus Christ?!" McDaniels replied which she was rolling her eyes at him for a quick second. "That is great that will be a lot of townsfolk will be pissed which their tax money had been wasted?!" Which she was thinking to herself at that moment? " Wait a minute that I've an idea that we are going to enforce an every night curfew for under 17 at 9 O' clock until someone get caught."

"That is a very good idea, Mayor?" Johnson added his input which the mayor looks pleased at him which she has puts her left hand on her left cheek as she looks at them.

"Fine that we will enforces the curfew that you want, mayor?!" Yates said which he looks very annoyed at her at that moment.

"Good that is all I'm wanted from you three?!" McDaniels replied that is when both Yates and Dawson had left for the station, but BarBrady had remained there after Johnson had left the room to do errands and put the notice for a town wide curfew for those under 17 tonight out to the local media for the six o' clock.

"What is it, George….. That you see that I'm doing something like figuring the total damage cost to repairs those cameras and cleans the spray paint off from the walls because the actions of out of control punks?!" McDaniels said which she was looking down at the insurance policy and signing the form to replace city property that was destroyed by mischievous little punks overnight.

"Mary, I've a bunch that I'm know that work is done by a group of rowdy teenagers?!" BarBrady said while he was sitting in the chair.

"Well, George…..Here is your chance to steals Yates' thunder and acts as a competent police chief for once?!" McDaniels replied while she looks up at him that she was silently hoping that he will break this case wide open. And that is when they both heard their son during his patrol on the radio at that moment.

"Why is there is a guy driving a tractor and hauling a train of shopping carts that is filled with beer? Officer McDaniels said over the radio which both McDaniels and BarBrady were laughing right now.

"Uh-Oh my God that South Park has never stopped amazing me at all with the redneck stuff?!" McDaniels said while she was laughing and still seated in her chair.

"Awh, poor Alexander that I'm see that drunk people are out early tonight?!" BarBrady added while he was holding his walkie- talkie in his left hand.

"Boy that you can tell that is a Friday night around here?!" McDaniels said while she was putting her paperwork in a folder which she was planning to heads for home for the night early. "George, are you coming with me?!"

A few seconds later which those two officers had tried multiple tries to stop this guy which Officer McDaniels and Officer Brown had managed to stop him at last which they had pulled the drunken booze hound who was driving the tractor that was pulling that train of shopping carts which it was filled with a couple kegs and many assorted cases of beer. Plus the drunk redneck was drinking his cup was filled with Blue Ribbon beer in front of the two cops.

"Look that we've a white trash in trouble, Alex?" Officer Brown said while both officers had stopped him in his tracks which that is when the drunk begins to swing at the two officers which he had hit Officer McDaniels in the face that made Officer McDaniels had pulls his Taser gun out and zapped him with it and handcuffed him before they putted him into the squad car and heads back to the station.

"Son of a bitch that fucking hurts?!" Officer McDaniels said while looking at the mirror which he has a cut on his right cheek." Now along with your original DUI and other charges that you'd earned another charge for assaulting a police officer, Mister Swift."

Xxx

A few hours later… On the rooftop of the police station which a pint-sized caped figure was climbing down on the gutter to get to the open window to the giant squad room which it was packed with on-duty uniformed officer, plain clothes detectives and the normal troublemakers. That is when Yates was walking back to his desk with a file and cup of hot coffee in his hand which he are in for a very long night to investigates the vandalism spree which he has noticed Mysterion had perched himself on the window's side which his cape was flapping in the air.

"Mysterion that I'm very surprised to see you out and patrolling the town tonight after our lovely highly demanding lady mayor of ours had ordered a town wide curfew for minors under 17?!" Yates said after he had seated himself at his desk.

"Sir, is the mayor is still at her office right now that I'm can talk to her about it?!" Mysterion said which he had jumped off from the window's edge and walks toward the seated daywalker police sergeant at that moment.

"You can try to reason with her that she is in one of infamous pissy moods right now which it don't get you anywhere with her at all?!" Yates replied as he looks very concerned at him before Mysterion had taken his leave to return to the streets below. "Good luck, kid that you're going to need it."

"Hey, Sarge that we had managed to pulls photo stills from the damaged cameras, but they're teens and covered their faces very good?!" Harris said which he was showing Yates the photos.

"I'm knew that it was teens, Mitch?!" Yates said while he was rolling his eyes at the photos.

A few minutes later….. Cut to the McDaniels' residence inside Pete's bedroom which he was still awake and reading a giant book of Edgar Allan Poe's dark poems and listens to Night wish when all sudden he had heard a tap on his window which it was Mysterion had perched himself on the tree limb and looking at Pete to let him into the room at that moment.

"Oh, joy it is that mysterious underwear boy is here?!" Pete said in a great annoyance while flicking his long red/black dyed bangs out of his eyes and let him into the room. "So, mysterious kid…Why are you here?!"

"To see your mayoralty aunt that is a problem, Petey boy, so she is that I may ask!" Mysterion said while he was poking his finger at his chest which Pete was wearing a short sleeved black t shirt with a white skull and black colored lounge pants for his PJs.

"Maybe in her office, or in bed?!" Pete replied with a heavy sigh which she is a very nasty ass mood when she came home tonight. Inside the dim light master bedroom which both BarBrady and McDaniels were in bed and watching Investigation Discovery Channel which Southern Homicide is on while Mayor McDaniels was reading a romantic novel before turning for the night which they both had a very long day today and BarBrady was out cold for the night at that moment. That is when she had noticed that Pete and Mysterion standing down at the foot of their bed.

"Peter and Mysterion, what the hell are you doing here in my bedroom which I'm wanted to be alone because it is the only time that I've to myself." McDaniels said which she looks very shocked when she saw them standing there which she was wearing a short sky blue colored short-sleeved PJs.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, Madam Mayor that I'm came to you to get permission from you to patrol the town's streets?!" Mysterion said as he steps forward.

"Fine, you can patrol and so your team too, but the curfew will remains in effect until further notice… Now can I'm gets some sleep which I've a sleepless night before, kid?!" McDaniels said in a very sleepy tone voice that is when Mysterion had disappeared into the shadows at that moment. "Hey, that mysterious kid had disappeared to, Peter?!"

"Uh, that I've thought that he had left, Aunt Mary?!" Pete said which he was once flicking his long bangs out of his eyes again.

The following morning at the bus stop which the boys were there and that is when Dovakhiin came walking up which he has four of his friends from Saginaw for a visit, Madison AKA Princess Rain, Carl AKA General Green Leaf, Donnie and Toby which they're dressed in normal clothes that the last time that they had seen them which they were dressed in their costumes during the battle of Saginaw, Michigan.

"Princess Kenny, you're a boy!" Carl said which he looks very shocked when he saw Kenny.

"For some reason that Kenny wants to a chick which I'm don't wanted to know at all?" Cartman said which Kenny was rolling his eyes at him. "But you got out of that shithole for a week?!"

"Well, this is a nice town which it is a better improvement over our shitty town, dawgs?!" Donnie answered as he looks around the area.

"Well, we better get going then which I've a lot of things to show them around South Park, see ya later?!" Dovakhiin said which you can hear his Michigander accent.

"Dude that I've never notice Dovakhiin's accent?!" Stan said.

"Well, you guys that he has the coolest accent ever?!" Cartman said.

"Why because Michigander gives funny names to out of Towners and sounds like you, fat ass?!" Kyle asked coldly.

"Oh, fuck off, Kahl you dirty Jew!" Cartman screams at Kyle who has a very pissed look on his face.

Meanwhile at the same time at the police station which Mayor McDaniels was there to see the operations to finds those punks right now.

"So, you do have any suspect or suspects in mind at all, Yates?!" McDaniels asked which she has her aides with her.

"Well, I'm can't believe it that South Park's own and only gang ...The Mountains Boyz are back?" Yates said while he was looking at the notes.

"What...Gangbangers that you got to be kidding me right now, Harrison?!" McDaniels said in a very shocked tone voice.

"That I've thought that we had put them away?!" BarBrady replied which he was looking very confused.

"No, those punks only got probation?!" Yates said.

"How lovely that the justice system suck ass?" McDaniels said in a very annoyed tone voice as she looks at her two commanding officers at that moment.

_To Be Continued_

_**Author's Note: After having multiple story changes before settling down on the plot that I'm actually like….Now on to writing of chapter 2.**_


	2. Welcome to the gray yard shift

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the gray yard shift **

Later on that very same day which the sun begins to sets over the town, cut to Cartman's house in his basement which there is a secret meeting is going on between the Coon and friends that Mysterion had come out with the news that Mayor McDaniels is allowing them to patrol the streets during the curfew. That the members were seated on each sides of the table and The Coon was sitting in his throne like chair that was seated at the head of the U-shaped boardroom table which Mysterion is telling the team about the news at that moment which the Coon was busy with filling his heavy plump face with cheesy poofs.

"That we're given a go to continue to our nightly patrol by the head herself?!" Mysterion said while he was standing at the chalkboard which it was covered with a poorly made map of South Park in crayon.

"So that bitch had given us a free pass to patrol the city's streets without getting caught by those cops of ours?!" The coon said in a very stunned voice which he almost choked on cheesy poofs to what he had just heard at that moment.

"Duh, what did I'm say coon?!" Mysterion replied which he looks very annoyed at the coon who are smiles at his annoyance at the coon, and that is when they had overheard Professor Chaos and General Disarray demands to be released from their poorly made cardboard like jail cell.

"Uh, come on, fellas that I'm going to be so grounded for a month which I've been back at home around three?!" Chaos demanded which he was nervously wringing his hands together.

"Noooo…Chaos that you're still under arrest right now, so stops bitching now!" Coon yells back at him.

"Can a phone call to call my mom to tell that I'm going to tell her that I'll be late just like those real prisoners down at the police station with their one free phone call, Eric?" Chaos asked again which the Coon just face palmed himself and rolls his eyes at him.

"Mosquito and Tupper wear, can you escort Professor Chaos upstairs to the phone?!" The coon ordered those two to take Chaos upstairs while he was sighing heavily with great annoyance that Tupper wear and Mosquito had walked out with Chaos.

"Goddamnit…..Coon, you're no longer our leader which Mysterion is now, because you were a dick when you got the dark lord, Cthulhu under your thumb to destroyed your enemies and vanished us to the city of R'lyeh, fat ass?!" The Human Kite reminds him of his actions which it had made him clenched his fists at Kyle at that very moment.

"Shut up, kike which you need to stop going for my big-boned throat about my failed plan of perfecting the planet." Coon shot back at his longtime rival.

"One these days that I'll beats your fat ass that I'm promised you?!" The Human Kite said while glaring at the coon and Tool shed was holding him back.

"Come on, dude that he is getting under your skin again?!" Tool shed said as he pulls The Human Kite back with his shirt to keep him from punching Cartman out.

A few minutes later after the meeting….. Cut to the Broflovskis' house which both Stan and Kyle were there to grabs something from Kyle's room that is when Ike came running into his room which he has a terrified look that had formed on his face.

"Ike?" The Human Kite said while he was racing toward him in a dead run when he saw his older brother standing there.

"ARRRGGGHH…..Kyle!" Ike screams loudly as he rushes to his older brother to hug him very tightly which Ike had walked on his parents that they're having sex again?

"What is it, Ike?!" Kyle said which Ike had a grabs a piece of paper from Kyle's desk and begins to draw something then handles it to his brother which Kyle's eyes widens with shock.

"Dude, what it is, and what did Ike had drawn?!" Stan asked that is when Kyle had handles him the paper and he had went over to the trash can and vomit into there after he had seen. "What the hell is wrong with all the adults in this town?"

"They're all weird?" Kyle replied while he was shrugging his shoulders at him which he was carrying Ike back to his room before leaving for patrol for the night that Ike was finally back to asleep as Kyle had sneaked out of the room which he had gently shuts the door behind him. "Let' go, dude!" That is when they both had left to rejoins the team for their patrol to help the cops out to combat the vandalism spree.

It was late which it was a very quiet night so far, cut to South Park Police Station inside the lounge room where a small group of uniformed officers were sitting at a table having dinner which it was taken out from City Wok that it was a very quiet night which the local drunks are out as usual that Yates and Harris had joined them for their man talk and police info.

"So, where is the chief at that I'm haven't seen him tonight at all?" Yates said while he was holding his take out box which it was filled with Lo Mein noodles and veggies in his left hand.

"That I'm think that he had went out on road patrol tonight to look for any possible vandals, sir?!" Officer Foley said while he was thinking back to when he saw BarBrady last.

Oh, that I'm take it that Mayor McDaniels is on his ass, instead of mine for once?!" Yates replied which he has a smile for great relive that he don't have to deal with the mayor for once.

Yeah, she probably is on his ass big time for not finding those destructive little punks right now?!" Officer Brown added along with a light laugh.

"So, I'd a call for a possible break in at Fuller Street earlier tonight which it had turned out to be a raccoon?! Officer Nelson said after a quick bite from his food box.

"Is that annoying little talking rat thing who wants to be a superhero, Matt?!" Yates said while he was rolling his eyes at the Coon, the one was stealing Mysterion's thunder.

No, sarge that is not that annoying dwarf sized Bruce Vilanch in a rat costume at all which it was a raccoon which it had run away from me during the search?!" Officer Nelson replied.

"That I'm hope that Mysterion is keeping that annoying little punk in line?!" Yates added while he was rolling his eyes when he heard the Coon's name.

Xxx

Meanwhile at the same time…. Somewhere outside of the town limits at a big hill that overlooks the entire South Park area below which it is dubbed as Lover's Lane, where a lone South Park Police's powder blue/white squad car was parked at that BarBrady was sitting inside the squad car which he is the company of Mayor McDaniels who was sitting in the passenger side that she was helping him out with the patrol of the town on foot and in the car to search for those punks which it has brought nothing out of it at all. Maybe it was broadcasted about the curfew on the local 6 o' clock tonight that is why could be the reason that there is no single soul on the local streets at all right now.

"Well I'll be darned, Mary that there is no single soul out there at all tonight?!" BarBrady said while he was looking over his paperwork which McDaniels was sitting there reading a romantic novel on her kindle that BarBrady looks at him which he had decides to romances his secret lover at the moment after he looks at the clock. "Hey, Mary, do you want to kill some time which the radio had been dead tonight so far.

"Is that dash cam is on which I don't want a sex tape going around of us at all, George?! McDaniels said while looking at him in a very concerned tone voice that she was truly afraid which he can tell in her face.

Huh, I don't know that we should just go home then?!" BarBrady said that is when he had just the engine which all sudden his car's car crackles to like at that moment.

"_All units, all units… There is a multiple brawls is in progress at Skeeter's Bar and Cocktails right_ now?!" Officer Moody said over the radio.

"Oh, fudge it that let them deal with it for once?!" BarBrady said as she places her hand on his which they both smiles at each other's.

"Finally…. You're giving them the case to them for once, and spends some time with me, George?!" McDaniels replied which she has a smile on her ruby- red shaded thin lips as she was stoking his sepia hair with her left hand.

A few minutes later….Down at the bar which a group of drunken women were fighting over a guy that one of them is planning to take home for that is when a group of South Park cops came into there to break the fight up which BarBrady is not with them.

"God that I'm so sick of dealing with twenty something drunk chicks on every Fridays night?!" Skeeter said to himself which he is having second thoughts about having Ladies night to bring extra money in which near all the dads and other men were there.

"Yes, a cat fight?!" Townsman one said to his buddy.

"Come here now, you fucking bitch!" The young dark-haired woman screamed as she reaches for her rival's hair but she had hits Officer Brown in the face instead with a hard upper right hook that had sent him on the floor.

"Calm down now, or I'll tases you!" Officer McDaniels said which he has his taser gun out and ready and Brown is bleeding from his left cheek that the local cops had handcuffed those bitches. Outside all the cops had notices that Mayor McDaniels was standing there that is when one of those ladies had decides to kick Officer McDaniels in the nuts which he winced in pain.

"Aww, my nuts which feels like a sludge hammer smashed them , and add another charge of assaulting an officer as well too?!" Officer McDaniels said while he was walking toward the car which he has the hardest time with walking at that moment.

"Are you both okay?!" Officer Nelson said which he came over there to check on them at that moment.

"Damn it, Michele that you had kicked the cute cop in the balls you dumb ho!" The blond chick said as she looks down at the young officer who was on his knees in pain right now.

Later that very same night, back at the police station which both wounded officers had returned that they had seated themselves at their desks which Yates came up to them to rip them a brand new ass right now.

"Where the hell is the chief at during this call that I may ask?!" Yates demanded which he was standing before them which he looks very pissed as he stares down at him.

"Well, sir that he didn't show up at all?!" Officer Brown replied which he was holding an ice pack over his left cheek that is when both McDaniels and BarBrady came walking in the room.

"For God's sake that you idiots can handles a bar brawl on your own for own, Harrison that he was with me for the night to finalizes the new public safety budget for next year?!" McDaniels said, as she walks up to them which she doesn't looks very pleased with them at that moment. That is when they all notices Mysterion had perched himself on the window's edge once again.

"_Mysterion!" _All of them said in unison when they saw him jumped down on to the floor just like a cat which the Coon and the other members were sitting out on the stairwell.

"Mysterion, do you have anything to report to us tonight?!" Yates said as he stepped forward toward him.

"There is nothing to report which it is a dead night, sir?!" Mysterion replied as he rose up from the floor which his cloak was covered his entire body.

"And thank God that you didn't bring that annoying rat thing with you that he drives him crazy when he is around." Yates added which outside the coon was standing there which his heavily plump face was beat red after what he had heard.

"Boy, I'm enjoying this that Yates hates your guts too?!" The Human Kite said.

"Shut up, kike!" The coon shot back at him which Kyle just stood there which he was shaking his fists at him.

"_To Be Continued"_

_**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait which I'm was doing something these last few days and numerous story changes.**_

.


	3. The Key

**Chapter 3: The Key**

The following afternoon at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk that she was listening to her three top police officials that she had found out about the failure. Which the failure of the nightly curfew that the punks had still stuck and created more mess around town again. That she is really pissed with the whole thing that she was hoping that one of her wonderful plans will do any good for once that made her went off at BarBrady, Yates and Dawson for not capturing them during their night shifts.

"Goddamnit…You ass clowns had fucked up royalty with the failure of catching these punks during the night shifts that they'd struck again last night?!" McDaniels said as she slammed her left fist down on her desk and has a dark glare had formed on her youthful looking face as she looks at them while her aides stands next to her.

"Madam Mayor that we are doing our best to find these little bastards, but we don't have an enough officers and resources to deal with the curfew patrol and other police work after the Nazi zombies outbreak had killed some of our men?!" Yates said while he was standing next to BarBrady who was holding his cap in his hands and Dawson who stood there very quietly.

"Fine that I'll ordered our reserve officers will become full-time South Park Police officers to replace our fallen officers to help out with police work and curfew?!" McDaniels said while she was writing the order out to be sent to the head reserve officer's office. "Wait a minute that I don't need the reserve police officer board, George needs your signature that you are the police chief after all." That is when BarBrady had stepped forward which she had slides the piece toward him which he signed it. "Well, gentlemen you've my order to call our reserve officers in to report for duty?!"

That is when both Yates and Dawson had decides to leave for the station, but BarBrady remained there standing there very quietly in front of her desk that she had went back to doing some paperwork that she isn't paying any attention at all.

"Umm….Mary, can we talk about something in private?" BarBrady said which the mayor had motioned her aides to leave the office with her hand which they did.

"So, what is it, Georgie?" McDaniels said after she had stopped writing to look up at and hears him out at that moment.

"It is about my brother, Redmond which his trial is coming up for his murder spree that I'm really worried about the case being tossed out , because I'm related to him?!" BarBrady said that is when she had come around the desk and puts her hands on his heavily plump cheeks which she was concerned with him.

"What are you talking about, George that you had helped to putted a serial killer behind bars and saves more potential victims' lives?" McDaniels said in a very confused tone voice as she looks at him.

"That I've a very bad feeling about his lawyers will bring me and Redmond's kinship out in the open that I'm don't want to destroy the case at all, Mary?!" BarBrady said which he almost in tears that she was rubbing his back to comfort him right now.

Meanwhile at the same time in town which the Coon and Friends were walking down on Main Street through the park that is when all sudden they were surrounded by the sixth graders who were on their bikes.

"Oh, fuck?" Tool shed said in a panic as he looks at the others who looks very scared.

"The sixth graders!" the kids said in a unison and fear.

"Well…..Well... Well…It is the dork graders which I've been waiting for this day to come where we gets to beat the shit of you at last?" The Sixth Grader leader said while he was getting ready to pound the shit out of them when all sudden he had felt a small rock hit the side of his head which he looks over his shoulder and saw Dovakhiin and his friends from Saginaw standing there. "What the fuck, hey, shrimp that you're asking an ass kicking right now?"

"Oh, I'm so scared of you that I've seen and dealt with worse stuff than you fag?!" Dovakhiin said in a very sarcastic tone voice.

"Douchebag, kick their asses!" The Coon shout out loud which Dovakhiin just rolls his eyes which he hates being called Douchebag with a passion, but he knows that Cartman is an asshole.

"Dawg, you shouldn't fuck with people from Saginaw at all?" Donnie said that the sixth grader leader had dropped his bike on to the ground that he was pumping his fist into his palm that is when Dovakhiin had challenges him to a game of Roshambo to settles it then that he had won and kick the sixth grader leader right in the balls that he had dropped in the ground in great pain.

"Dude, holy shit that is very fucked up?!" Craig said in great shock while the other kids stood there at the basketball court when the other sixth graders had carry their downed leader from the scene.

"Man, you are a tough ass after you had moved to here, DC?" Toby said which he looks very shocked at Dovakhiin who went from a street wise nerd from the streets of Saginaw to total bad ass.

"What the hell you're talking about, Craig that Dovakhiin did the same thing to you four months ago during the battle for South Park?!" Cartman said in a very annoyed tone.

"I can't remember that you're talking about at all, fat ass?!" Craig replied while shrugging his shoulders at him that he don't care at all.

"We needs to find out why the sixth graders won't let us go past the bathroom at all?" Mysterion said which he had remembered they were wearing backpacks and blocking them from the bathrooms area.

"Mysterion, do you think that the sixth graders are behind the vandalism?" The Human kite asked.

"They could be behind the vandalism, Human kite?" Mysterion added that is when Mosquito has whistled the boys to his area which he had found a key evidence in the crime spree which it was a can of red colored spray paint was laying on the ground where the sixth grader leader had fallen at after getting kicked by Dovakhiin.

"Hey, you guys that I've found something?"Mosquito said when the boys came over to check it out.

"I think that Dovakhiin had broken the case wide open?!" Cartman said.

"Who? Me? Dovakhiin said in a very confused tone voice as he looks at Cartman.

XXX

Later on that very same night at the police station after the swearing-in ceremony for the reserve officers who just became full-time South Park Police officers to patrol the town's streets that Yates was sitting at his desk that he has full command tonight which BarBrady is off tonight.

"Sarge, where is the chief right now?" Harris asked when he came walking up to his partner's desk at that moment.

"Went home for the night, Mitch?!" Yates said after he had begun smoking his cigarette to help him to calm down for another long and dreadful night shift that is when they had noticed Mysterion had perched himself on the window's edge. "Jesus Christ, you needs to starts to come in through the door?!"

"Sorry about that Sergeant that I've something for you which you need to take a look at?" Mysterion said that is when he had a large zip up baggie that contained the spray paint?!"

"Where did you had found that at?" Yates said which he looks very amazed at him.

"That one of our sources had got into a fight with a small group of sixth graders which this had dropped out of his backpack during the struggle?" Mysterion replied.

"Mitch, get this down to the lab for the fingerprints now?!" Yates said which he had handled the baggie off to him at that moment. "Finally…..That we can close this case and gets the mayor off our asses…..Well, done, Mysterion that you're a better crime fighter than that annoying rat thing?!"

"Thank you sir that I'm must return to patrol the streets below?!" Mysterion said which he had jumped out of the window that is when the Coon is standing next to the window that he looks very pissed when he had overheard Yates badmouthing him once again.

"Ugh…..What you're talking about you damn daywalker that you suck at your job?" The coon added coldly in a very low whisper and shakes his fists with rage.

"That I see that the coon's ego is overriding him once again you guys?" The Human Kite whispered to Tool shed who nodded in agreement.

"Oh, shut up you damn kike?! The Coon hisses back at him.

"Oh, fuck off, asshole!" The Human kite shots back.

Meanwhile cut to the McDaniels residence inside the living room where both McDaniels was sprawled out on the sofa wrapped in a light colorful blanket and busy with reading 50 shades of purple once again, and resting her feet on BarBrady's lap hat he was massaging them for her while they were watching Investigation Discovery Channel right now that is when Pete and his Goth friends came walking in through the front door.

"Hey, you guys that my aunt and uncle are watching Informative Murder Porn right now?!" Pete said while he was flipping his long dyed fringe out of his eyes as he looks over the sofa.

"Oh, come on, Peter that I've seen this stuff all time as a cop?" BarBrady said which he had raises his brow at his nephew at that moment.

"Come on, George that we are going upstairs up to bed now?!" McDaniels said when she had got up from the sofa to heads upstairs to their bedroom that BarBrady had grabbed his gun holster which he had followed her upstairs. That is when Pete and his friends came across the mayor's copy of 50 shades of Purple that was laying on the sofa.

"Pete, that I think your aunt is very kinky?!" Michael said as he shows him the book which Pete's face turns ghost white and eyes widen with great shock as he looks down at the book.

"What?" Pete said as he looks down at the book at that moment.

"I'll bet you that your aunt and uncle will see the movie version of it when it come out on Valentine's Day next year?!" Henrietta said while she was smoking her cigarette.

"EW?!" Firkle said, as he looks up at them.

Up in the master bedroom that Mayor McDaniels was dressed in a short silk sky blue lingerie grown and BarBrady in a dark blue t-shirt and a blue plaited shorts was in bed which he was starting to dose off as Mayor McDaniels had rest her head on his broad shoulders and arms which he had turned their TV on which they're watching the news right now. Which his work phone on the charger that was laying on the nightstand and he came across a show called "Sex had sent me to the ER" on the TLC.

"Okay that I've seen anything now, George?" McDaniels said which she had raises a brow to what she had just saw.

"What happened to TLC that I'm wished that Shark Week was on now?" BarBrady said which he looks kind of bummed as he watches TV that is a father/son tradition that he and his son, Alex watches together every year.

"Well, it is called reality shows, George, hey, let have a romantic evening?!" McDaniels said while she was wearing a very flirty smile on her face.

"_To Be Continued"_

_**Author's notes: Sorry about the long wait for chapter 3 which I've a dreadful writer's block and check out with my brand new" Blood is thicker than water" the sequel to my fic "Blood Brother".**_


End file.
